


Unexpectedly Falling For The Cyber God

by sunflower624



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Arguing, Bisexual, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Matt Miller is sexy as hell and you can't tell me otherwise, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nyteblade, Nyteblayde - Freeform, One-Shots, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saints Row IV, Sex, Trash Talk, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whispering, blowjob, cuteness, fuck buddies, intercourse, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Matt Miller, the former Decker leader, unexpectedly decides to befriend and help the Saints while saving the world. Another surprise was him becoming close with the boss, getting the boss into Nyteblade, and the two possibly blossoming something. This will be a collection of oneshots of the boss and Matt. Some fics will be Female!Boss x Matt Miller, Gender!Neutral!Boss x Matt Miller, and Male!Boss x Matt Miller. I hope you guys enjoy this.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Matt Miller, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Matt Miller, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Matt Miller, Matt Miller/Original Female Character(s), Matt Miller/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Unexpectedly Falling For The Cyber God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene with have british slang, blowjobs, and passionate kissing. I plan on doing a sex scene next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this!

In the game room of the ship, Matt resided awaiting for the boss to come in. There was a _Nyteblade_ marathon so he wanted her to join him. He got her into it months ago during his loyalty mission for her. She never expected to get into that show but she did - thanks to fucking Matt Miller. He propped up his action figures on the pool table, a bright smile amongst his face. 

She walked in the door with her plush of _Nyteblade_. He smirked at her and patted for her to take a seat. "Somebody came prepared this time, I'm impressed!" 

The boss smiled, sitting down as Matt grabbed a blanket to cover them both up. As he sat down, he spread the blanket out across them both. The doors closed as soon as he sat down since he did some programming with the ship's system. The intro to the show began to play. Matt looked like a small child during Christmas morning. His joy was genuine and despite the emotions boss hardly showed, she felt herself wanting to flash a smile. 

Each episode felt like it went by fast but eventually they had already watched over five episodes. During it, boss found herself questioning some things. Her relationship with Matt, the feelings she felt for him, and the fact that she was extremely horny for no reason. She never expected to fall for him. The hacker that tried to kill them, the hacker that she tried to kill. Although he was a teenager back then, sometimes it was hard to realize that he was actually older. She didn't really want to hold it in and considering that they've fucked before wasn't anything new. They practically have sex weekly, depending on his or her mood. 

Matt paused the TV, noticing that something was on (Y/N)'s mind. "Why so down?" 

She looked at him, taking a deep breath and began, "Matt, _I'm horny..._ "

" _Right now?!_ " 

"Yes right now!"

The raven-haired man glanced at her and then brought his attention back to the TV screen. "I'm not missing this episode but feel free to do _whatever to me..._ " 

(Y/N) wasn't one hundred percent sure on what to do, however, she didn't want to get in his way too much. She hunkered down and tugged at his pants a bit. She motioned for him to buck his hips up, allowing her to pull down his black pants. She could tell that he was getting hard, judging by the bulge appearing slowly. She began to rub his bulge from the outside of his boxers. 

Matt bit onto the inner part of his cheek, licking his lips a bit afterwards. His eyes shifted down, staring at her (H/C) locks cover her face as she continued to tease him. She could feel him twitch a bit, biting into her bottom lip. She felt the shape of him. He was definitely growing in size but he didn't want to admit how horny he was. How much he wanted to bend her over the couch and pound into her. 

She stroked his cock, bringing her attention to the television to watch along. She could see _Nyteblade_ doing his usual thing. Roaming the city and doing his normal shenanigans. She'd already seen most of the episodes with Matt but it was still fun (for the most part) to watch re-runs. It brought a sprinkle of nostalgia. 

(Y/N) began to bring her hand into his boxers, stroking his cock bare so casually. Matt's head rolled back a bit but he obviously liked to conceal expressions & emotions in general. Did (Y/N) give a fuck? No. She would break him eventually but it takes time. With that, she brought her eyes to his lower half again. She pulled down the boxers slightly, exposing his cock to her bare face. He was so hard. 

She pressed her lips against the tip, applying kisses against it first. His hands moved down towards her, still keeping his eyes on the television, but he began to twirl at strands of her hair. Her lips wrapped around the tip, beginning to bob her head slowly. She found a nice and steady rhythm. His fingers began to wrap around her hair more, eventually holding two large sections of her hair. 

Matt bit his lip, a slight grunt escaping his lips for once. That nearly made a smirk go across (Y/N) face but she found herself blushing some. She bobbed her head a bit faster but still going at a slower pace. She loved teasing him. He would all angry sometimes and that accent is obviously fucking sexy so that was a plus. His reaction was key for these moments. It made it more memorable, too. 

"(Y/N)..." He stuttered a bit as he felt pleasure overcoming, containing his moans. He bit his lip, grinding his hips upwards. His lip quivered feeling her lips against the first half of his cock. He wanted her so bad but he didn't technically want to miss an episode of _Nyteblade_ , despite already watching it ten times before. " _You're such a slag..._ "

One of her hands gripped the lower half of the cock, while the others massaged his balls a bit. She quickened her pace but teased yet again, circling her tongue around the tip. Then, curling her lips around the base of it and bobbing again. Her saliva coated his cock making it more wet and made him get closer to cumming. His cock rubbed against the roof of her mouth, tickling her uvula a bit. 

" _Bloody hell..._ " Matt groaned loudly, his fists tugged at her hair, pushing her down more. She could feel the tip coming towards the back of her throat, gagging at his shaft. He was cursing under his breath, beginning to breathe heavily. At this point, she was taking him whole, so you could hear groans and gags coming from her. 

Within a moment, she felt his salty and creamy load in her throat. His groans became louder, some moans escaping his lips. She swallowed most of his cum, lifting up and their eyes connecting. He pulled her up, smashing his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss, his hands slid down her back, holding her hips. His tongue began to swirl with hers. His lips were so cold as hers were warm. It felt like opposites clashing. 

Her hand was placed at the back of his head, scrunching at his black locks. The kiss felt like it was lasting a lifetime. They were desperate for each other. The energy around them in this moment expressed that. It was so right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you rather prefer first or third person POV?

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys prefer if I use first person or third person POV?


End file.
